Green Arrow 001
Green Arrow #1 - "Living a Life of Privilege" thumb Autor: J.T. Krul Zeichner: Dan Jurgens Inker: George Perez Farben: David Baron Editor: Pat McCallum Rezension von Michael Heide Erscheinungsdatum: 07.09.2011 Was bisher geschah: Was bisher veröffentlicht wurde, zählt nicht mehr. Vorbei sind die Zeiten von Green Lantern/Green Arrow, von Connor Hawke und Mia Dearden. Green Arrow #1 stellt uns den neuen Oliver Queen vor. Meine Erwartung vor dem Lesen: J.T. Krul ist der Autor des unsäglichen Rise of Arsenal. Dan Jurgens hingegen einer der erfolgreichsten und verlässlichsten Künstler der 90er. Superman, Batman, Spider-Man, Captain America, DC versus Marvel... Dazu noch Autor von Aquaman, Tomb Raider, Thor und zahlreichen anderen Serien. Er war der Kopf hinter Zero Hour und Tangent Comics, er erfand Booster Gold, Doomsday und Waverider. Und George Perez (der Jurgens schon bei den Teen Titans geinkt hat) ist eine Legende. New Teen Titans, Crisis of Infinite Earths, Avengers, JLA/Avengers... Schwer zu sagen, was bei solch einer Mischung an Leuten herauskommen wird. Der Inhalt: Oliver Queen ist ein Visionär. Sein Unternehmen Q-Core kann mit Waynetech, Lexcorp und Holt Industries mithalten. Die von ihm erfundene Technologie wie das populäre Smartphone Q-Phone oder das frisch am Markt etablierte Q-Pad ist ein Verkaufsschlager. Und nebenbei ist Oliver der international tätige Superheld Green Arrow. Derzeit verfolgt er die Superschurken Dynamix, Doppelganger und Supercharge in Paris, während er gleichzeitig an einer Telefonkonferenz von Q-Cores Mutterfirma Queen Industries teilnimmt. Denn der Vorstandsvorsitzende von Queen Industries, Emerson, ist von Ollie alles andere als begeistert. Ihm reicht es nicht, dass Q-Core in einer Klasse mit Waynetech, Lexcorp und Holt Industries spielt. Er will mehr. Notfalls ohne Ollie. Dieser schaltet sein Headset auf einen anderen Kanal. Zwar weiß er, was es mit den drei Schurken in Paris auf sich hat, allerdings soll seine Assistentin Naomi herausfinden, warum die drei zusammenarbeiten. Das kann sie ihm nicht beantworten, allerdings kann sie über das Internet(?) sehen, dass die drei den Nachtclub, den sie soeben betreten haben, durch die Hintertür wieder verlassen und ein Schiff betreten, auf dem gerade eine Party steigt. Der in Green Arrows Maske eingebaute Thermalsichtmodus, der nur die drei Schurken farblich hervorhebt, bestätigt dies. Der superstarke Dynamix weiß selbst nicht, warum sie auf diesem Schiff sind. Doppelganger, die sich ein zweites Gesicht sowie zwei zusätzliche Arme wachsen lassen kann, schlägt vor, man könne ja den Schmuck der anderen Partygäste stehlen. Der Blitze verschießende Supercharge erhöht den Einsatz: Er schlägt vor, man könne das gesamte Schiff entführen und damit zur Avenue des Champs-Élysées fahren (die übrigens nicht direkt an der Seine liegt). Doppelganger setzt ihre Kräfte ein, was Naomi dazu veranlasst, Green Arrow auf das Boot zu schicken. Er bittet sie, Krankenwagen zu rufen, selbst wenn das bedeutet, dass die Polizei hinzukommt und auf Green Arrow schießt. Dann springt er rückwärts von einem Häuserdach und landet zwanzig meter entfernt in einem Fenster des fahrenden Schiffes. Er kommt ohne Verletzungen mit den Füßen auf der Tanzfläche darunter auf, und es kommt zu einem Kampf, während die anderen Passagiere vom Boot springen. Dynamix soll den Kampf mit seinem Q-Phone filmen und auf Youtube hochladen, stattdessen kämpft er mit. Green Arrow hat Angst, dass die Situation eskalieren könnte, wenn die Polizei dazukommt, also schießt er einen Spezialpfeil zwischen zwei Anzeigen im Steuerpult des Schiffes, der es Naomi in Seattle erlaubt, das Schiff zu steuern. Nicht, dass der Kampf selbst ein Problem für Green Arrow wäre. Er verschießt Spezialpfeile und wirft mit Gadgets geladene Frisbees, die Doppelganger und Dynamix schnell ausschalten. Supercharge schießt er je einen normalen Pfeil in die Hände und schlägt ihn dann K.O. Zwei Tage später ist Oliver Queen zurück in Seattle, im Hauptquartier von Q-Core. Seine Sekretärin Adrien berichtet, dass Emerson in der Zwischenzeit neunmal versucht hat, Oliver zu erreichen. Aber er will nicht, dass ihm Big Brother über die Schulter sieht. Er schickt sie zum Q-Tower, dem Firmensitz der Queen Industries, damit sie Emerson im Auge behalten kann. Danach kümmert er sich um Jax, der frisch vom M.I.T. kommt und neu bei Q-Core angefangen hat. Ollie will, dass er Waffen für Green Arrow designt. Jax will wissen, warum Oliver überhaupt sein Leben aufs Spiel setzt, statt einfach nur die Polizei zu unterstützen. Ollie erwidert, dass er nicht tatenlos zusehen kann, wenn Menschen sterben. Nicht noch einmal. Dynamix und Supercharge sitzen zusammen in ihrer Zelle in Paris. Draußen hören sie Schreie und Schüsse. Unmittelbar darauf explodiert hinter ihnen die Wand mit der Zellentür, und acht Personen erscheinen, um die beiden zu befreien. Ihr Anführer Rush verrät auch, warum sie dies tun. Weil sie Green Arrow vor laufenden Kameras töten wollen. Fazit: Meine Güte. Nichts in diesem Comic macht Sinn. Der Vorstand von Queen Industries diskutiert die Zukunft von Q-Core, und ob Oliver Queen dort einen Platz hat, und dieser legt einfach auf, meldet sich dann zwei Tage lang nicht beim Vorstandsvorsitzenden (obwohl der Kampf gegen die Schurken längst vorbei ist), und er behält seinen Job? Adrien sagt, dass er Emerson nicht ignorieren darf, also scheint er ja durchaus die Möglichkeit haben, ihn zu feuern - warum tut er das nicht? Warum hat Green Arrow Angst vor der Pariser Polizei und lässt Naomi das Schiff entführen? Wo bewahrt Green Arrow die Frisbees auf, die viel zu groß für seinen Köcher oder die kleinen Röhrchen an seinem Gürtel sind? Was soll Adrien im Q-Tower? Und warum treffen sich die drei Schurken überhaupt in Paris, wenn sie offensichtlich keine Ahnung haben, was sie da machen sollen und dann einfach drauf los improvisieren? Wie ist Green Arrow auf ihre Fährte gekommen, wenn sie vorher nichts miteinander zu tun hatten? Aber das Skript strotzt nicht nur vor ungeklärten Fragen und Personen, deren Nachnamen wir nie erfahren (es sei denn, Emerson oder Jax sind Nachnamen, dann fehlt allerdings der Vorname), sondern auch vor schlechten Ideen. Doppelgangers Superkraft ist völlig unnütz. Dynamix und Supercharge sind völlig generische und uninteressante Superschurken. Und wir erfahren nie, warum wir mit Green Arrow sympathisieren sollen. Was war da für ein Vorfall in seiner Vergangenheit? Warum zieht er in den Kampf gegen das Verbrechen? Jurgens und Perez kann man keinen Vorwurf machen. Ihre Seiten sind hübsch und professionell, die Figuren haben Charakter und die Hintergründe sind voller Details. Vielleicht ist ihr Stil etwas altmodisch für das dynamische, futuristische Profil, das Krul der Serie aufdrücken will. Aber damit kann man leben. Wertung: thumb|left|2 von 10 Kategorie:Rezension Kategorie:Green Arrow Kategorie:J.T. Krul Kategorie:Dan Jurgens Kategorie:Green Arrow (Oliver Queen) Kategorie:Dynamix Kategorie:Supercharge Kategorie:Doppelganger Kategorie:Rush Kategorie:Emerson